Cast The Die
by Aureum
Summary: [AU Series Rewrite] A powerful Quirk dwells inside Izuku. A curse. A ticking time bomb. Izuku has no hope of becoming a Hero. Thankfully, with the support and help of his cousin Kawahara Akimi and the No.1 Hero himself, All Might's protege is determined to show the world what he is made of. How will this change our story? The die is cast and there is no turning back.
1. First Sparks

**I do not own anything**

* * *

 **April 17th 2019:** Hi! Thank you for following and favouriting this story, and of course, your patience! I know I haven't updated this story in a year and I recently re-read what I had uploaded here and I wasn't quite happy with it. That and all the files that I had regarding plot lines, background stories and even the half-written chapter 4 and 5, are gone and I haven't been able to find them.

So I've gone through the first three chapters and have edited them to fit the "new" background stories and plot lines that I have developed for this story. As such, chapters 2 and 3 have been taken down.

If you're new here, hello and welcome to this story. I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 2 will be re-uploaded on Saturday April 20th, and Chapter 3 will be re-uploaded in a week on Wednesday April 24th.

Every chapter thereafter will be uploaded on a Saturday at 12pm GMT, once a fortnight. I'll reconfirm this at the end of Chapter 3 as this may change depending on how much I have written and whether I think I can sustain a once a fortnight upload schedule.

Anyway, on with the story.

* * *

 **Chapter I: First Sparks**

People are not created equal.

That was one of the first lesson that Izuku Midoriya learnt in his life. In that orderly little classroom, in a neighbourhood kindergarten that nobody really paid attention to, his teachers and classmates looked at him with fear and disgust in their eyes.

One minute he was on the ground, half his face stinging in pain, crying out as he felt something punch the air out of his lungs. The next minute, he was floating and he was going to make them regret hurting him,

Power radiated off him in waves like a fountain bursting, overflowing, _oozing_ of energy. A thick green cloak flickered and licked his skin. Empty midnight black eyes were staring at them with a malicious grin as objects floated around his person, moving hazardously around him. A wash of cold fear ran down his spine – not his, but _theirs_ – eliciting a shiver from his body. It tasted delicious.

He wanted more.

He blood screamed for it. _They're so afraid of you and your power_ , a voice whispered in the back of his head. He was so young he barely understood what it meant. He should have been afraid too, was afraid underneath all this power-high, but instead he was basking in it.

He was not in control.

The kindergarten had called his mother at this point and Midoriya had arrived at the scene post-haste, a grimace etched upon her face as she took in the extent of her son's Quirk. She pulled out her phone and called a number she had hoped she would never call. The person on the other end picked up quickly but not many words were exchanged. Just an address but they understood.

Steadying her breaths, Inko took in the sight of her son and replaced it with his usual smiling face – kind, loving and gentle. She imagined the starry eyes that looked at All Might's image, proclaiming that he would be just like his idol one day. She imagined the happy smile that only a child could manage as he played with his cousin and best friend. She thought of that image and clung to it like a lifeline.

The last thing she needed was to be afraid of her own son.

She approached him slowly. His dead eyes leaving that of his classmates and teachers, and turned towards her. Inko spoke to him slowly and softly. She told him what they were going to do after this. They were going to go home and she was going to make him a snack, his favourite salmon onigiri. Whilst he ate, they'll turn on the TV and watch his favourite afternoon program, the one with the superhero that was just like All Might. Then they were going to go clean the extra futon and beddings for his cousin since she was arriving the day after. She asked him whether the pink bedding was better or the purple one.

Inko watched as the objects around him began to slow down as she described each activity, asking him for his opinions at appropriate times. His reactions encouraged her and once she got close enough, Inko drew her son into a body crushing hug.

Midoriya Inko was cried.

And then the power flooded out of his system, the fear that was no longer delicious lingering in a way that chilled him to his small bones, and Izuku had finally realised what had happened. He looked around him, taking the sight of his classmates and teachers huddled in a corner, the objects haphazardly thrown around the room and most importantly, his mother crying as she held onto him like she was going to lose him.

Did he do all this?

 _Yes,_ the voice in head confirmed and he felt the shame, the fear, the disgust and undeniable _want_ flood through him, choking him, until he, too, felt the tears watering his eyes and joined his mother as a sobbing mess on the ground.

Midoriya Izuku was four when he learnt that no, people were not created equal. For he was cursed.

* * *

 _10 years later_

* * *

" _I cannot simply say 'You can become a hero even without power.'"_

The words echoed in Izuku's mind repeatedly like some broken record or ominous religious chant. He was fooling himself, he knew, if he thought that his childhood hero, All Might, was going to agree or encourage a Quirkless nobody to be hero. It was like encouraging a civilian to join a fight whilst knowing that the the civilian would die, and All Might would never do that. If he did, he wouldn't be a hero. If he did, Izuku would have never looked up to him in the first place.

Izuku swallowed harshly as he turned his gaze on the darkening horizon, his mind running a mile a minute whilst he processed all the shocking revelations that All Might had revealed about himself. It was a revelation. All that time spent researching, making conspiracy theories and heated debates with other hardcore fans, and Izuku finally knew the truth. The truth didn't disappoint: it made the legendary man more human and no less great. Izuku gained a newfound level respect for the man if that were possible.

But it didn't stop that mixture of frustration, anger and bitterness bubble in the depths of his chest and Izuku stomped on the emotions harshly as the words replayed in his mind again. He was not going to lose control over something like this. He had known that this might be the case and he had prepared for it. In fact, he should probably start looking at the other programs that U.A. offered more seriously. Maybe general studies? And if all else fails, maybe he would take All Might's suggestion seriously and become a policeman? Katsuki and Akimi might kill him but it was still something to consider.

The thought of his best friend and his cousin brought a small smile to his face. Bakugou Katsuki was, to put it short, an angry and very loud asshole, but he was Izuku's only kind-of friend. They were once best friends but that had ended badly. Since then, they hadn't always been friends as Katsuki was also a bully at times, and they still kind of weren't on the best of terms, but Izuku considered him one. Bakugou Katsuki was someone Izuku would die for.

Kawahara Akimi, on the other hand, was the complete opposite. With her mother's looks and her father's personality, Izuku was pretty sure that his cousin was an angel in the body of a human. You could find no one as kind, loving and understanding as Akimi, but his cousin would deny it. A few minutes in her presence and many would find themselves spilling their deepest secrets, and Izuku often joked that she would make a great therapist.

The two cousins were as thick as thieves. His uncle and aunt were two of the best Pro Heroes Japan could offer and Akimi would often stay over at the Midoriya household when she was younger and they were on missions. It meant that their bonds were that much stronger, like siblings rather than cousins. Akimi was the one to encourage him, believe in him and help him when his mother couldn't. It was thanks to Akimi that he could defend himself. It was thanks to Akimi that he and Bakugou were on somewhat okay terms. It was thanks to Akimi that he had a semblance of control. And their bond only grew stronger when Akimi moved in with them four, almost five, years ago.

An uproar from a nearby street broke Izuku from his thoughts and he approached the crowd cautiously. Heroes were keeping a crowd away from a fire and what looked like a massive blob. Izuku's eyes widened as he realised exactly _who_ the villain was and guilt threatened to choke him. _It's all my fault. This is all my fault._

"Everyone stay back! The villain has taken a hostage! Please back away and remain calm!"

Kamui Wood's voice got louder and clearer as Izuku worked his way to the front of the crowd. It was obvious from the heroes gathered that none of their Quirks would work effectively against the Sludge villain. Izuku gnawed as his lips as he prayed that All Might was nearby and could do some–

The villain moved and Izuku's eyes connected to long milk coffee coloured hair and a dirt stained face before the villain turned and Izuku could see the hostage's face clearly. He sucked in a breath.

It was Akimi and Katsuki.

A shift and then his legs were moving one step after the other, his mind at a stuttering halt. His body was moving without his consent, out of his control. Izuku bolted past the gather heroes and straight for the Sludge before he even knew what he was doing.

"Izu!" the nickname rolled off Akimi's tongue as she watched him with wide surprised eyes.

Though she had no visible wounds, her petite figure was tattered and light brown hair clung to the sweat on her face. Her body moved dramatically with every breath and stormy grey orbs hardened in concentration.

And then Izuku had the villain's full attention and the Sludge certainly recognised Izuku. The villain growled and forced Katsuki's body to move, forcing several explosions to burst out. The movements were slow and choppy as though he was being pulled backwards, away from Izuku and each movement was ridiculously exhausting. It probably was. Akimi must have gotten her hand on a bit of the sludge for her to manipulate it this effectively.

A tired chuckle and smile came out of Akimi's mouth as sweat dripped from her brows, "Not if I can help it."

Izuku hurled his backpack at the villain, smacking the villain in the eye and causing him to recoil slightly. He scrabbled helplessly at the sludge, desperate to free his friend. Akimi, seeing her cousin's intentions, pulled at and restrained the Sludge's body a bit more.

"Deku," Katsuki rasped out as he glared at the other boy, "Beat it! What are you doing here?!"

"To save you and Akimi!"

"Get lost. You'll get yourself killed!" he roared, eyes turning towards Akimi, "Airhead get him out of here!"

"I'm trying, you ass!" she growled back through gritted teeth.

But Izuku didn't hear them. He was staring down the villain, white hot fury and anger threatening to boil over and he could barely clamp down on his control. And his control and temper was slipping with every second. _How dare he hurt them?_

Just then, All Might lunged forward. The hero was already kicking himself for letting the villain escape and now a _Quirkless_ boy had jumped in when nobody, including himself, had stood idly by. Shame flooded his senses. He was the hero, he should be the one out there fighting. All Might watched helplessly as the girl winced, her control wavering a split second and the villain's fist came down towards Izuku.

Green erupted in his vision and when it cleared, a deep emerald energy covered Izuku's body and formed a shield in front of him, the fist quickly colliding against it, and the debris from the scene were wrapped in the same green energy as they floated into the air before being hurled at the Sludge villain, causing him to loosen his grip on Katsuki.

"Y-you monster," the villain stuttered.

Izuku snarled at the villain, his energy forming into a tail that whipped around wildly and a pair of horns formed on the top of his head as he floated an inch above ground and blackened eyes bore into terrified ones.

As Katsuki collapsed further into the fiery landscape, Akimi propelled herself through the air and towards the two boys, switching tactics as she tried to keep the fire away from them but she was quickly reaching her limit. Izuku now had the villain's full attention.

Before either could make a move, All Might acted, focusing a blast of air towards the ground. "Detroit Smash!"

The burst of air pressure blew out the flames, knocking Izuku off his feet and the girl breathed a sigh of relief as the pressure of the fire was lifted off her shoulders. The emerald energy was out in an instant, disappearing as though it was never here in the first place. And finally, the rain fell and everyone watched, amazed by the punch that could change even the weather. All Might blinked and watched as the girl pulled both of the boys off the ground, shooting Izuku a worried look before looking to the sky to wash her face and then surveying the scene. Thankfully the damage was very much contained and everything was left relatively contained, allowing All Might to think about Izuku for a moment.

' _Can I become a hero even though I don't have a Quirk?'_

The emerald energy was the boy's but there was no faking that kind of honest desperation. There was something deeper going on here. Who is Izuku Midoriya?

* * *

Following a quick medical check up, a brief lecture from some of the heroes and a statement made towards to the police force that arrived moments after the fight ended, the three teens were finally dismissed and allowed to head home. Katsuki had blown up in Izuku's face and yelled at him for a good few minutes – the most he's ever said to Izuku in the past ten years – but Akimi, on the other hand, had stayed silent as she listened on without any input. Izuku wasn't sure what made him more worried.

So it was unexpected when, after they had put some distance between the them and the crime scene, Akimi had stopped in the middle of the road, her head hung low, hair obscuring her face and emanating a heavy presence. For the first time ever, both boys were in unison as they gulped loudly.

"What were you thinking, Izu?!" Akimi cried as she lifted her head to expose the tears running down her face, shocking the boys into statues, "And you, Bakago! Y-y-you!"

God, the last time Izuku saw his cousin cry was at the funeral.

"Me?" Katsuki asked, a bewildered expression on his face as pointed to himself in shock.

"I thought you were going to die, Katsuki. I thought _we_ were going to die," Akimi said as her tears subsided and looked at each of them once over, "Are you both okay?"

"We're okay, Aki," Izuku laughed awkwardly in reassurance, "They checked up on us before we left, remember? We're okay. No injuries. Please don't cry."

The girl sniffed and rubbed her tears dry, nodding solemnly as Katsuki threw an arm around her as though attempting to choke her, "You scared the fuck right out of me, you idiot. Of course I'm fine! Who the fuck do you think I am?"

"You are a stupid hothead," Akimi gritted out, elbowing the boy in the ribs hard and causing him to let go. Using the moment to her advantage, she jumped on to his back. Katsuki was barely able to catch her as he stumbled forward, spluttering at her audacity and glared at Izuku who started laughing at them. "Give me a lift, will you? I think I'm about to pass out."

As soon as the words left her mouth, Akimi fell unconscious, sending both boys into a short panic as they checked her once over to ascertain her health. Seeing that she was fine and just exhausted, Katsuki huffed but didn't say anything as he stomped ahead unhappily.

Izuku smiled at their backs brightly. These were two of his precious people and today he was able to use the monster in him to protect them. He was able to save them. For the first time, he was able to use it for something _good_.

Before he knew it, Katsuki had rounded the corner and the two disappeared from sight, snapping Izuku out of his thoughts. Quickly, he caught up to them, occasionally turning to smile at Katsuki brightly, much to the other boy's annoyance.

It wasn't like Katsuki was doing this out of the kindness of his heart. He didn't have a choice in the matter. And it wasn't like Akimi could rely on Deku since Deku was Deku.

For the rest of the journey, Akimi mumble in her sleep, kicking her legs around unexpectedly as Katsuki _tsked_ and growled in irritation. Izuku followed a few steps behind, very much aware of his cousin's sleep habits, as he scribbled in his notebook with a smile on his face. Everything was seemingly normal despite the events they faced. They were alive and that was all that really mattered.

* * *

Izuku and Akimi were heading back to the Midoriya household after they separated from Katsuki when a loud voiced called, "I AM HERE!"

The two teen watched with wide eyes as All Might came racing, seemingly out of nowhere and stopping right in front of them. Izuku was the first to break the silence with, "A-All Might? What are you doing here?!"

"I'm not even going to ask," Akimi blinked as she reigned in her surprise and shock.

"Just wanted to chat! To get an explanation and give a preposition, " The man said before he started hacking up blood much to the girl's horror when the man transformed into his skinny form. He wiped the blood off and looked at the two teens. "Ah, miss, I hope you can keep this to yourself."

Akimi nodded, "Of course."

"Thank you," the skinny All Might said

"Kawahara Akimi," she introduced herself and All Might was struck with a sense of recognition. He frowned. Did he know her before today? "I'm Izuku's cousin."

"It's nice to meet you, Young Akimi. You did well against the Sludge," he said, filing her name for later as he focused his attention on the boy beside her, "That was some Quirk."

Izuku looked down and clenched his fists, answering a little too quickly with, "I-its nothing."

"You told me that you were Quirkless," All Might's eyes narrowed and the girl sucked a breath and tore her eyes away from the man to the boy, "Why tell me that if you have a Quirk?"

"I-I never wanted this Quirk," Izuku swallowed, "I didn't mean to lose control. It was a mistake. My Quirk, it scares people. It's dangerous."

At All Might's frown and Izuku's silence, Akimi carefully considered her words as she explained, "Izuku's Quirk is called Takeover. It allows him to take over a specific demon's powers and abilities, but there's a price to pay. It does more harm than it does good."

All Might's mind started to race with the implications and drawing connections as Izuku looked away and gritted his teeth. The energy was familiar, very familiar, to the hero like an itch that he couldn't reach. And then it _clicked_. Images of the portal, the monsters and destruction flashed behind his eyes. The deaths.

"You're the Demon King's son," the hero breathed out, almost like a whisper, and watched as the boy clenched his fists tighter in response.

Izuku blew air out of his nostrils harshly, "No, my dad was _taken over_ and now he's dead because of that monster. I don't want anything to do with that man. I won't use that Quirk. I won't use it. It's...it's an abomination."

 _I'm an abomination_. Those were the unspoken words and the girl's eyes hardened. It seems like this was a common topic of discussion between the two.

' _But no wonder',_ All Might thought, ' _No wonder the boy refuses to use his Quirk. It's a powerful Quirk but its dangerous. The price is heavy if what they said is true. Takeover or be taken over, huh? The horns and tail probably don't help either. I don't blame the kid for saying he was Quirkless.'_

"Stop it, Izu," the girl frowned, "You can't choose your Quirk more than you can choose your parents or race or the life you're born into."

"I know, Aki. It doesn't change the fact that its an abomination," Izuku mumbled, "I'm not using that power so I'll rely on my brains and probably shoot for the Support Class in U.A. and hope that I make it. Or maybe General Studies?"

This was a boy that is, for all intents and purpose, Quirkless, a boy who can't use his own Quirk, and is instead hoping to use his own strength, skills and drive to become a hero just so he could help people. He had moved instinctively, without thinking or hesitating, to save his friends from the Sludge villain. He went to save his friends when even All Might himself had stopped. Now, he'd kick himself again if he was just going to let the boy join the Support Class or General Studies.

"Izuku, you can become a hero."

Two sets of eyes quickly settled on him, one in weariness and the other in confusion. "Huh? But you –"

"I was mistaken," he cut the boy off, "It was because it was none other than the timid, Quirkless you at the scene that I was able to act. Top heroes have stories about them from their school days. Most of their stories have one thing in common: their bodies moved before they could think. That was true for you too, wasn't it?"

"But I don't have a Quirk," Izuku looked down, "Not one that I want to ever use anyway."

"I have a solution to that but do you trust the young lady beside you?," All Might paused as the question was quickly followed by a definite nod without hesitation. "As I said, I have a solution to that problem, but on the condition that you to trust me with the details of your Quirk and learn to control it."

"Bu–"

" _Let me finish_ ," All Might continued, "I want you to learn it for your own good. You can't let your Quirk to act up, not one as powerful as that. People can be killed if you're not careful and lose control. That Quirk is your Quirk. It's your power and it is a part of you. If you don't learn how to use and control your Quirk, you'll become a liability. Do you understand me?"

"Being a hero isn't easy. Your Quirk is going to feared by many people, but you might save and protect a lot of people with it. To stop people from fearing it, you'll also have to show you can control it and that's where the trust will be built upon. Don't limit yourself because someone might fear it. Power is neither good nor bad, it's the person that wields it and you'll have to show the world that you use yours for good. And to do that, you have to stop running."

"You don't understand," Akimi said as soon as he finished, fire burning in her eyes, and All Might turned his attention towards her, "I'm only saying this because you asked Izuku to trust you with the details of his Quirk and your are Izuku's idol. The price of Izuku's Quirk isn't just that the demon can takeover Izuku. The price of using a demon's powers in a human body is your life force. Every time Izuku uses his powers, he is cutting down his lifespan **and** creating a stronger bond with the demon."

The implications struck All Might like a ton of bricks and they were all silent.

"I won't let you force him to use his powers because he _will_ use it if you asked," Akimi looked at him fiercely, "It's counterproductive to your motives anyway. The more he uses it, the more likely he is to lose control."

"I didn't mean to…," All Might trailed off, unsure how to explain himself.

"That's okay. You didn't know," she says, relaxing slightly, "If you had insisted even after I explained it to you, I would have buried you in the ground and ran off with Izu."

All Might nodded, relieved, "I had a reason why I wanted Young Izuku to learn how to use his powers that is linked to my main point and why I'm doing this."

He waited for the boy to look him in the eye and held his gaze firmly.

"I believe you are worthy of inheriting my power. I'm asking you if you want to try accepting my power. My Quirk."

In that instant, Izuku exploded, "W-w-what!? I mean, it's true that your Quirk is hotly debated by everyone and no one really knows what it is, but I've never heard of such a thing and it's not even among the craziest theories I've seen and I've seen some really–"

"Because All Might, the "Symbol of Peace" has to be a natural born hero?" Akimi asked with a raised brow, stopping the fanboy in the middle of his tracks, "There are loads of Quirks out there, Izu. Just as many as people."

All Might smiled widely at the two teens, "My Quirk was passed down to me like the Olympic Torch. The Quirk I inherited is called One For All. The first person cultivates the power and passes it down. A crystalline network of power. So I'm asking you if you will try accepting my power? Or will you learn to become a hero with your own Quirk? Or join the Support Class?"

"H-h-hold on but –"

"No, Izu. Figure out the technicalities later," Akimi cut the beginning of his mutters short with a smile and an amused twinkle in her eyes, "He's asking if you want the power or not. You can analyse all of this new information later but All Might needs an answer now. So? What's your answer?"

"Yes, I accept," Izuku says after a while as he stared at the man before him – his hero, the hero he has looked up to for his entire life – and broke down into tears as he continued to nod. Akimi's smile broadens beside him and All Might grins.

"A quick reply. I expected nothing less."

* * *

Two days later saw two individuals sitting atop a fridge as another attempts to move it. The fridge moves slowly across the sand, inch by inch, drowning in his own sweat while the two sitting above the fridge enjoyed the sea breeze and sunrise.

All Might remembered the young man's reaction when he explained how his Quirk, One For All, manifested differently for everyone and that it may or may not manifest like Young Izuku's own Quirk. All Might had never seen someone pale so quickly but thankfully, Young Akimi was there to snap the boy out of it.

"Could you train me, All Might?"

"Young Akimi," All Might blinks out of his thoughts, unsure if he heard her right, "You want me to give you a training regime?"

"Yes, sir. Fighting the Sludge villain made me realise how weak I actually am and how much I've neglected my own training. Plus, my training regime is quite outdated."

"I see. Then please tell me about your Quirk and yourself," the hero grins, "Although you do seem very familiar, Young Akimi."

"My parents are Megathrust and Crimson Storm," the girl says with a sad smile as she looks down to her struggling cousin, "I inherited both their powers, so its a complete set of elemental manipulation. Some elements, like air, are easier for me to control. Fire is the hardest. Papa and mama used to take turns training me and sometimes Izuku but…My endurance and control is adequate, I think, and physically, I train myself nowadays with the methods they've taught me. Izuku will join me most times."

"I'm sorry for your loss," All Might said solemnly, "I did not know your parents well but I worked with them on more than a few occasions. I could help you come up with a training regime if you'll spar with me after this, just so I can get a sense of your skill level. How are you related to Young Izuku ?"

Akimi turned to the hero and smiled, "His mother is my father's older sister. I always spent time with Izu as a child and after the incident, my Aunt Inko took me in."

"Hey, why am I dragging this garbage across the beach anyway?" Izuku's voice cut in before All Might could think of what to say.

"Because you're an ill-suited vessel."

Akimi snickered as Izuku faltered, "What? But you said I was worthy earlier!?"

"I meant your body, Young Izuku," the hero said boldly, "My Quirk, One For All, binds the physical strength of many people into one. Your limbs aren't ready for it just yet, or they will pop right off."

"My limbs?!" Izuku shrieked, "So I'm here to haul rubbish in order to train my body?"

"Exactly," All Might nods as he jumps off the fridge, prompting Akimi to do the same, "But that's not all. I did some research yesterday and this area of this beach has been like this years. Young heroes today only want fame and glory, but being a hero is all about volunteer work! No matter how unglamorous."

With a loud _wham_ All Might slammed the top of the fridge flat to the ground as though it was an aluminium can, crushing it and revealing the beautiful seashore and horizon beyond.

"At first I thought we'll have to use all ten months in order to get your body in shape," the hero grins down at the boy, "but since you could move the fridge, no matter how slow, shows your body is in a better shape than I thought. Ideally, we should get your body into shape in seven months to withstand One For All and spend the last three months training you in using it. And during these 10 months, you'll have to meditate every morning to gain better control over your emotions and Quirk. We're not taking any breaks or shortcuts! If not, you'll be running into the U.A. entrance exams like a pig to the slaughter."

A shiver ran down the teen's spine. All Might's little speech filled Izuku with motivation and determination. This was going to be a gruelling ten months, a 247 day trip to hell and back, with everything he has banking on these few months.

Hopefully his cousin would have it better.

"You'll start following these training regimes now," All Might handed the sheets of paper to the boy before turning to the girl, "Come at me when you're ready, Young Akimi."

With a nod, both teens got to work. Izuku's eyes burned with determinations as he faced the beach, a few miles long, littered with trash. He would clean this beach up if it was the last thing he did.

For this was the beginning of a story about a great hero and how he became one of the greatest heroes in Japan's history. These were the first sparks that will start the forest fire, and the world better watch as he climbs.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** That's it for the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it.

I have a sort-of plot line going on but I'm chalking up most of the OOC-ness of Izuku and Katsuki and any other characters to Akimi and this new background story I've given Izuku's family.

I've tried to make this original character, Kawahara Akimi「河原 ．秋美」as realistic as possible based on her own history and personality. Hopefully I've done it properly and she doesn't seem like Ms. Perfect. If not, I'm open to criticism and suggestions on how to make her more believable and realistic.

Romance isn't a huge part of this story but there is some, of course. In terms of pairings, I'm pretty set with Izuku/Ochako. Other pairings can come later and I'll probably put up a poll at some point to see which pairing has the most votes or something.

If I made any spelling mistakes, please let me know! English isn't my first language and though I know I'm alright at it, it's also not great. I'm also learning so many languages at the same time that I'm getting confused with different sayings and expressions and its honestly been one big headache. (Also, why does the BHA wikia write Ochako as Ochaco? And by the way, isn't Ochako just the cutest name ever)

Anyway please review! I like to hear all kinds of feedback or just in general. You can even talk about the weather if you want! I'll see you all on Saturday!


	2. The Start Line

**Author's** **Note:** Hi everyone, thank you for reading the first chapter. I just wanted to clarify a few things before we get on with the story.

First of all, I am doing this for fun. I'm not a professional story writer. I'm trying to slowly reveal my own secondary plot to this story in addition to the main plot of BHA, which will really begin after USJ. Secondly, if some things seem similar to other franchises or other stories, it's not intentional and I won't claim any ideas as original as most of my ideas are probably inspired by one thing or the other. **Takeover** is inspired from Mirajane's power in _Fairy Tail_ and by jinchuriki in _Naruto_. Akimi's **Elemental Manipulation** and how its used is inspired by bending in _Avatar the Last Airbender_. As for Izuku's background, since not much of it has been revealed yet, I was **not** inspired by _Blue Exorcist_. I watched it when it aired years ago but not any of the new stuff. Instead, its probably more influenced by _The Chilling Adventures of Sabrina_ since that's one of my most recent watches.

* * *

 **Chapter II: The Start Line**

Kawahara Akimi felt like she was dying as she collapsed onto the beach after a gruesome smackdown by All Might. The 'spar' barely lasted more than 5 minutes. This was a 'let's break her as quickly fight', not a 'let's see what level she is at' kind of fight.

"Young Akimi, you did much better than I expected," came All Might's voice as he towered over her, "Physically, you're better than most young ones your age. Now, you'll have to tell me a bit more about your Quirk."

Akimi turned her body painfully so she was lying on her back, staring up at the man, "Well, you've worked with my parents before and you know I work with elements. I manipulate them, meaning I can't produce them. It's easier to manipulate the element when I'm touching it, but it's not necessary like fire and water."

"For example, it would be really difficult for me to manipulate water in a bottle if it was across a room without another source of water already in my hand but if I were standing near a lake, maybe within a ten meter radius, I could manipulate it without touching water since the source or target is so big."

"Touching the element is like boosting a signal to that element," All Might reiterated.

"Yes, kind of. As I said earlier, some elements are easier. Air comes the easiest since we're surrounded by it. I also use it the most in my day to day life for simple tasks like making bags lighter, getting things from across the room or...floating when I'm tired," Akimi admitted sheepishly, "I use water the most next. For dishes or even drying my hair, making sure I don't get wet when its raining."

"Earth doesn't come quite as easily. It just takes more effort. Fire, on the other hand, is the worst, mainly because I can't touch it to help channel my Quirk. Fire moves too unpredictably and it's dangerous to practice. I can keep fires away from me and others, but I can't direct it or move it to where I want it."

"I see," All Might said, nodding as he took in this new information, "Well, to start off, I want you to join Young Izuku for his daily meditations but instead of your emotions, I want you to trying feeling for the different elements and see if that helps you reach the elements easier. Physically, you are quite strong but you'll never be a heavy hitter. Instead, let's focus on your speed. I want you take a run on the tracks of that mountain. Daily."

All Might pointed towards the mountain in the distance and Akimi followed his finger, gulping as she took in his instructions.

"And try to feel out the connection between you and the earth. Maybe go barefooted. You can do that whilst Izuku comes to clean up the beach in the mornings," All Might said, nodding to himself, "In the afternoons, I will work with you on your elements here and increase your range for water. We'll also work on the speed you can switch between the elements. As for fire, I'll see what I can do about it. I'll write your training down and give it to you like I did with Young Izuku."

As Akimi nodded her agreement, she had a distinct feeling that she just signed her life away with the devil.

* * *

 _Ten Months Later_

* * *

They barely made it.

It had taken six months before All Might deemed Izuku's body ready to take on the power of One For All. It was something Izuku was very proud of, having done better than All Might expected. The man was certain that the two cousins will always keep surprising him.

The aspiring hero fanboy had been shocked and slightly disgusted when he was asked to swallow the older man's hair, much to the amusement of his cousin. And if Izuku had thought training would get easier after that point, that idea was forgotten within the first two hours of the day as the One For All power kicked in, and he was sorely mistaken as he spent the next four months in the deepest pits of hell training, ending each day almost on the brink of death. It took forever to learn control and how _not_ to damage himself when using All Might's Quirk. The only consolation being One For All _not_ manifesting like his own Quirk, and if this training from hell was the price to pay, then so be it.

Thankfully, Izuku was not alone in his suffering as All Might came up with a training regime for Akimi simultaneously. Having his cousin there with him had propelled Izuku to try harder in order to not fall behind and power through the earlier days, plus the company and silent support was well appreciated. Observing each other train, he could tell how much Akimi had improved and vice versa, and sharing that fact motivated each other to do even better.

Although Izuku still looked relatively skinny at first glance, he had bulked up a size or two with strong and lean muscles that were clearly defined if you looked a bit closer. It was enough for now as he stands at the start line. There will be three more years for him to grow under the supervision of the best of the best superheroes. For now, they've got this.

"You ready, Izu?"

Izuku turned to look at his cousin, her face looking directly at the building. There was a dangerous glint in her grey eyes, one that he'd grown accustomed to in the past ten months, filled with determination and conviction. It was a look that said 'I'm never giving up'. She turned to face him with a wide smile that lit up her face and Izuku returned it readily.

"Airhead? Eh, Deku?"

They turned to see Katsuki walking towards them. Akimi said, tucking a loose piece of hair behind her ear, "Oh, Bakago! How could you tell it was me?"

"By the amount of boys staring," Katsuki growled as Akimi laughed good naturedly. It was a long standing joke between the two, ever since Akimi got their whole class laughing at Katsuki's constant scrunched-up angry face, who returned the jibe stating that Akimi was nothing but a weak pretty face. Katsuki smirked a little before looking at Izuku, "What are you doing here? I thought you were going to take the Support Test?"

"I-I decided to try for the Hero Course," Izuku smiled at his friend, eyes sparkling with determination that Katsuki was hesitant to question his decision and one look at Akimi told him to hold his tongue. It probably took the girl forever to get the shy boy this fired up and determined.

"As long as you don't drop out because you can't use your Quirk, Deku," Katsuki scoffed, "It doesn't matter anyway. My Quirk is the best."

The two cousins sweat dropped at their friend. _Typical Katsuki_.

"Well as long as you get in to U.A. I don't care how."

"If I don't pass the Hero Examination, I'll take the Support Class Exams," Izuku guaranteed, "I should be able to get into that one."

"No fuckin' shit, you nerd," he slapped the back of Izuku's head, "You just get in, you got it? Or I'll kill you, Deku."

"It sounds like you care, Bakago," Akimi smirked. The relationship between the three had changed after the incident with the Sludge. It wasn't like they were suddenly best friends or something, but they certainly understood each other better. There were less fights and arguments, but more teasing and joking. Not that their classmates could tell.

Akimi, Izuku and Inko were even invited to the Bakugou household a few times over the past ten months. The invites becoming more and more regular.

"I just don't want to deal with you alone," Katsuki said with a grumble, "If Deku was here, you wouldn't annoy me as much."

Akimi snickered.

"Just get in, Deku," Katsuki said irritatedly.

"Got it," Izuku agreed and then all of a sudden he was tripping…on his own feet. He waited for the impact but it never came. Izuku just remained suspended in midair and the boy had started glaring daggers at his cousin who surrendered her arms in the air. "This isn't my doing."

"Are you all right?"

The trio turned to find another teenage girl standing with her hand on Izuku's backpack. She helped Izuku right himself before clapping her hands together and smiling. "It's my Quirk. Sorry for stopping you, but, well, it's bad omen to trip and fall."

"No, no. Thank you for your help," Akimi smiled brightly at the girl who blushed a light pink.

"Ah, no problem!" The girl returned with a wave as she left to the auditorium, "See ya! Good luck to all of us!"

"Likewise!" Akimi waved back. Katsuki looked as though he was unsure whether he should be annoyed or amused and Izuku just watched the girl walk away red-faced before self destructing.

"What the fuck?" Katsuki said as he watched his friend burst. A huge smile stretched across Izuku's face as he murmured, "I talked to a girl!"

Two teens sweat dropped.

"You didn't say fuck, dumbass," he snapped, "Wipe that creepy ass smile off your face and lets go. The exam will start soon."

Akimi sighed, "Why am I the normal one?"

"Shut up, boy magnet. You're the last fucking thing to normal."

If it looked like two teens – two aspiring _heroes_ – were dragging a dead body off somewhere, nobody said a thing.

* * *

Izuku regained his senses as they entered the auditorium. The atmosphere was thick and buzzing with energy as people made their way to find a seat, starting whispered conversations with their neighbours. As the trio settled down, the lights went off and a spotlight hit the stage as they were greeted by Pro Hero, Present Mic.

"For all you examinee listeners tuning in, WELCOME TO TODAY'S LIVE PERFORMANCE!" The man yelled into the microphone, opening his arms wide to either side of him and towards the crowd, "Everybody say HEY!"

Present Mic turned his head, placing a hand on his ears waiting to hear anything. Anything at all. He was met with total silence.

"Tough crowd," he laughed, "Well, that's cool, my examinee listeners! I'm here to present the guidelines of your practical exam! Are you ready? YEAH!"

Again he was met with silence.

"It's the Voice Hero, Present Mic. Wow…," Izuku glowed in a way only fanboys could as he continued to mutter, "Oooh…I listen to his radio show every week. It's so inspiring. Guess all the U.A. teachers are Pro Heroes."

"Shaddup," Katsuki growled on his right as Akimi giggled softly sighing words that sounded very much like "Typical Izu."

"Pay attention, listeners!" Mic shouted, "As it says in the application requirements, you listeners will be conducting ten-minute mock urban battles after this. You can bring anything you want. After the presentation, you'll head to the specified battle centre, okay? OKAY?!"

Silence.

The trio looked at the sheets in front of them and compared their locations. Katsuki was assigned Battle Centre A, Izuku assigned Battle Centre B, and Akimi assigned Battle Centre C respectively.

"In other words, they won't let you work with people you know, huh?" Katsuki said.

Izuku agreed, "And why consecutive I.D. numbers are assigned different locations."

"Why? Are you scared, Katsuki?" Akimi teased, "But it makes sense. They wouldn't want friends helping each other cheat and stack up points, would they?"

"Shut up, Aki," said boy growled, "I'd take all the points if you were stuck in my exam."

The girl snickered.

Mic started talking again. "Each site is filled with three kinds of faux villains. Points are awarded for defeating each according to their respective difficult level! Use your Quirks to disable these faux villains and earn points! That's your goal, listeners! Of course, playing the antihero and attacking other examinees is prohibited."

"Excuse me! May I ask a question?"

All eyes were immediately set on a student wearing glasses who had a very stern and serious expression on his face. "On the handout, there appears to be no fewer than four varieties of faux villains. Such a blatant error, if it is one, is highly unbecoming of U.A., Japan's top academy! We're all here today in the hopes of being moulded into model heroes!"

"And you with the curly hair," The other teen turned to glare at Izuku who jumped in surprise, finger pointing accusingly and eyes fixed into a glare, "You've been muttering to yourself this whole time. Its distracting! If this is some sort of game to you, then please leave immediately."

Izuku almost sunk into his seat in embarrassment as most of the students started chuckling at him. Before it could get any worse, Katsuki stood up as he snarled, yelling at the boy who called Izuku out, explosion cackling in the palm of his hand dangerously, "The hell did you say? You wanna try saying that again, asshole? Shut up and mind your own business, extras."

Katsuki's glare swept across the room and most kids had did as he asked, though some looked ready to pick a fight. Akimi immediately got out of her seat before the situation could get worse, smiling at everyone to counter Katsuki's glare as she pulled him into his seat to calm him down with whispered words as she tried restraining him. Whispers broke out.

The boy who was barely calm in the first place started hissing at people.

"Woohoo!" Present Mic broke things up before things could get any worse, "Aright, alright. Save that aggression for the tests, listeners. Examinee 7111, nice catch. But the fourth faux villain variety gets you zero points! He's more of an obstacle than anything. Have you all played Super Mario Brothers? It's kind of like a thwomp! There's only one at each site! A 'gimmick' that'll rampage around in close quarters."

"Thank you, sir," the teen, Examinee 7111, from earlier gets up and bows, "I apologise for the interruption!"

"Thank you, Kacchan," Izuku finally groaned out, red-faced from embarrassment.

The boy huffed, "Only I get to mess with you, Deku."

"Is that what it's all about?" Akimi asked.

"Well, that's all from me," Present Mic says, "I'll leave you listeners with our school motto. The great hero, Napoleon Bonaparte, once said, "True heroism consists in being superior to the ills of life.""

The man smirked, " _ **PLUS ULTRA!**_ Break a leg everyone!"

* * *

Izuku stood at the entrance to Battle Centre B, gaping at the massive duplicate city that laid before them. It was then he remembered that they had multiple of these, at least seven of these, cross campus and Izuku felt his brain short circuit. It was _huge_. They could fit multiple towns in here! He knew that U.A. was the top academy in Japan, but this was something else entirely!

Looking around, Izuku noticed that other people had equipment and outfits to match their individual Quirks and subsequently, he glanced at his own attire. Izuku's top half consisted of a form fitting green, long sleeved tee and long black pants for the bottoms and paired with his favourite shoes. The outfit was a making of both All Might and Akimi's input when his cousin found out that the boy intended to wear his tracksuit.

He clenched his fists. Izuku barely succeeded in maintaining One For All for more than fifteen minutes, but luckily this controlled version of his form means he won't break anything if he used it. He hoped it would be enough. He'll just have to wrack up as many points as he can in the beginning.

Lifting his eyes from his fists, his eyes quickly found a few familiar figures – the girl who kept him from falling when they first arrived and the boy who had called him out on his bad habit.

"Hey, I'm sorry for muttering at the auditorium," Izuku said as he approached the boy, "It's a bad nervous habit of mine."

The glasses wearing teen looked at him, his voice still uptight and stern, "I must apologise too. Everyone was nervous and I called you out on it."

"N-no worries," Izuku smiled, "I get it."

The other kids were watching them and began chuckling to themselves. In their perspective, Izuku looked like a helpless boy and it was just their luck to have one less rival to worry about.

Well, it was their mistake.

* * *

Over at Battle Centre A, there was a sure parameter of space that had been cleared surrounding the explosive boy.

Katsuki was positively intimidating as an angry aura emitted from him that screamed _DIE_ at anyone who approached. He was wearing a simple set of tank tops and shorts that made up his usual attire. Katsuki cracked his neck and knuckles at the remaining people who were staring. "Extras should learn their place."

"Watch what you're saying, man," a brave someone piqued.

"I'm going to crush all you nobodies," Katsuki gave a feral grin, "DIE!"

* * *

At Battle Centre C, a girl shifted uncomfortably as many pairs of eyes studied her carefully.

' _What are they doing? Am I wearing something weird?'_ , Akimi thought as she looked around at the crowd that gathered around her and then down at her own attire of a fitted tank top and shorts. Her hair was held back from her silvery eyes in a simple braid that moved with her. To her, she looked normal and fine. She huffed slightly, thinking, ' _This is all Bakago's fault. If only he could shut his trap in the face of conflict, but no, instead he's a hothead that rises to every bait.'_

"Excuse me, but could you please back off a bit," she asked politely.

"Scared your boyfriend is going to be angry?"

"I don't need a boyfriend to make you regret you're alive" Akimi retorting as she frowned in confusion, "Nor do I want one. But I _do_ want to prepare for the exams, so if you could just step back."

Akimi would never understand why some of the boys all smiled at her as they took a step back, though still a step too close for her liking. Why did it matter if she had a boyfriend or not? It wasn't like getting a boyfriend could make her a hero.

Kawahara Akimi was here to ace the practical exams, get into U.A. High and become a first-rate hero. Boys can come later.

* * *

"And…BEGIN," the voice of Present Mic rang in the ears of all the participating examinees as they stood in shock, "What's wrong? The test's started! Run! Run! The die is cast!"

His words spurred them to action.

* * *

Izuku immediately activates _Full Cowl,_ his body covered in green electricity and an emerald aura that flickered eerily like a layer of fire, as he watches the participating examinees rush forwards, and he leaps into the air, manoeuvring past some of the participants. As his eyes found the faux villains, Izuku moved forward quickly, each move carefully planned to use just enough energy. He wanted to maintain his Quirk for as long as possible.

Bringing his fist back, he brought it forward towards a single faux villain with a calculative precision. The easy 1-pointer faux villain crashed and disabled two 2-pointer villains.

"Thirty seconds in _. How much more time left?_ "

* * *

Katsuki was the first to move and enter the arena, exploding faux villain after faux villain, leaving nothing behind for those who were coming behind him. He was going to be the indisputable winner and nothing less.

* * *

Akimi had flew past everyone amid the panic and had landed in a nest of faux villains which she quickly disposed of with a slight move of her feet, sending spikes of earth through their mechanical bodies. As the earth retreated, she swung her arm and the faux villains crashed into another cluster of villains.

She battled the faux villains with a wide smile and a graceful air to every move, a splitting image of her mother with her father's temperament if anyone bothered to look. Soon enough, the villains were thinning and Akimi found herself going from cluster to cluster of villains, saving and assisting those who need help on the way.

* * *

As the minutes went on, there was barely any faux villains left and Izuku only managed to obtain five points thus far. It was the points he had gathered up in the first few seconds before everyone came rushing in, and Izuku had been too preoccupied with helping other people get out of the way than to rack up points and there probably wasn't much time left.

Izuku was standing in the middle of a crowd when the ground shook and a giant robot appeared down the main street, destroying a building in the process. With his mouth wide open in shock, Izuku's eyes immediately went to the large zero on its forehead and watched as everyone began to flee. He, too, was about to turn and join them when a voice stopped him.

"Oww…"

Izuku turned to see the girl who had helped him break his fall trapped beneath some rubble. Her face was deadly pale and looked as though she could not move anymore despite the Zero pointer coming towards them.

 _She's going to get crushed_.

That was the last thought that crossed Izuku's mind as he crouched and propelled himself into the air, surging towards the Zero pointer with an inhumane speed. His fists clenched, green lightning glowing brightly around it, and he sent a wordless apology to All Might and Akimi as he felt the power surge in his arm, tearing the fabric of his sleeves as the words of All Might echoed in the back of his mind. _Squeeze your ass super tight and scream in your heart._

"One minute, five second remaining."

"Detroit…SMAAAAASH!" Izuku yelled as he drove his fist into the Zero pointer. At first, it seemed as though nothing had happened before One For All's force pulverised the Zero pointer with incredible force as though he was crushing an aluminium can. The metal villain was lifted off the ground and hurled back with a hard crash, destroying it upon impact.

For a moment, there was absolute silence as Izuku took in the utter destruction and damage he caused with a single punch in full power and then the pain started to settle as he took a look at his mangled hand, and gravity started pulling him down. Quickly activating _Full Cowl,_ Izuku started moving rapidly in the air, hopping from side to side, hoping to soften the blow of his landing. Tears were falling from his eyes as he suppressed the urge to vomit.

 _I'm an idiot! I knew I couldn't use full power yet. All Might warned me! I could have come up with a plan instead of acting so rashly! Stupid! Stupid!_

As he was nearing the ground, Izuku felt a hand slap his face and soon gravity released its hold on him as he was slowly lowered to the ground. It was the same girl from earlier, though she wasn't looking very good. ' _She probably used too much of her own power,_ ' Izuku thought, ' _Probably went over her limit when she saved me from falling_."

Immediately, as his feet hit the ground, Izuku stumbled and was moving forward before the same girl from earlier tapped his back and gravity stopped, allowing him to right himself before she released her hold of him. As soon as she did, the nauseous girl began to vomit and Izuku struggled to maintain his balance.

"T-thank you," he managed to rasp out, unsure what to do as he took in the profile of the vomiting girl, "N-now I need to go get more points."

"TIMES UP!"

Present Mic's voice rang loud and clear throughout the arena amid the silence and dread settled in the pits of Izuku's stomach. There was no way that he got enough points to pass the practical exam. His vision began to blur as his head throbbed in pain. _Yup,_ he had overused his powers and still managed to _not_ pass. All Might wasn't going to be happy with him.

Several of the other examinees started whispering as they watched Izuku slump to the ground and crossed his legs, clutching to his right arm. They still couldn't believe their eyes as they took in the destruction and devastation the boy had managed with one blow.

"What _was_ that guy? He suddenly jumped right at that gimmick."

"He seemed to have an emitter-type Quirk, but that was…"

"But if he had such an amazing Quirk, what kind of life did he live that made him so jumpy?"

"Maybe he was acting to trick others?"

The teen with the glasses watched the commotion some distance away as the school nurse, Recovery Girl, came up to heal the injured boy. _They are missing the point_ , he frowned, _Didn't they see? He jumped out to save that girl. He was aware of the remaining time, his own safety and the points he needed to pass. There was a lot for him to consider. And even so, he didn't hesitate at all!_

 _If we had not been in an exam, of course, I would have done the same!,_ the teen thought as he looked on, remembering the looking of shock and horror on the other boy's face when everything in his mind clicked together, _Wait. "Exam"? "Of course"? Wait a minute._

He watched as Recovery Girl healed the injured boy who was laughing sheepishly at her reprimand to be careful, and an epiphany struck him. That boy was going to be just fine.

* * *

A week later found Izuku and Akimi sitting on the couch, a ball of nerves as they waited for their exam results to arrive. Izuku had recovered from his broken limb and suffered through the reprimands and mothering of both Akimi and Inko, but the failure at the practical exam made Izuku quite despondent. By his own calculations, he had passed the written portion of the exam but the incredible way in which he bombed the practical exams made the whole thing pointless.

The fact that All Might hadn't contacted either Izuku or Akimi since the test day was also a factor to attest to the nervous and gloomy mood.

"The letter…it should arrive today or tomorrow, right?" Inko said, trying to break the atmosphere.

"Yes, aunty," Akimi responded for them as she bit her lips.

"Well, even if you both don't make it, I think it's amazing that you tried," she tells them, "A lot of people don't even have the courage to do that, you know? Take the exam, that is."

Izuku nodded, appreciating the effort that his mother was putting into making sure they were okay. Akimi smiled at her cousin, squeezing his hand before getting up to go to her room and Izuku's hand went straight for the weights. A long while later, his mother's voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"I-Izu–Izuku! A-Aki–Akimi!"

"Aunty?" Akimi asked as she came out of her room.

"It's here! The letter!" Inko showed the teen the two letters that was addressed to both of them respectively and Akimi squealed, quickly snatching hers and rushing into her room to open it. Izuku followed her actions, taking his letter and returning to his room albeit in a much slower and controlled pace. He took a few breaths and ripped the letter open. A small metal disk clattered onto the desk.

"THIS IS A PROJECTION!"

Izuku yelped, glancing to the man and the disk, back and forth in confusion. "All Might?"

"It's been a while. There's been much to deliberate on. Apologies!" The projection of All Might took a bow, "I'm in town for one reason only. I've come to teach at U.A."

"At U.A.? All Might?" Izuku murmured.

"What's that you say? Get to the point?" the hero spoke to someone off screen, "Whatever I want to say to him…can be said later? Ah, fine. Got it."

"Even if you came first in the written portion, not getting enough points on the practical portion of the exam would naturally result in failure," All Might continued and Izuku hung his head in despair, clenching his fists tightly and internally screaming at himself, "But that's not the end of the story! Let me entertain you! Please watch the screen!"

The video recording showed the girl whom had saved him and had been saved by him speaking to Present Mic…about Izuku. The girl asked if she could give Izuku her points, at least how many point he had lost in his attempt to save her. The words she spoke had hit Izuku and he couldn't stop when the tears started to free fall.

"There was absolutely no need for you to put yourself in danger! You've acquired your Quirk and you've moved other with your actions," All Might says as Present Mic rejects what the kind girl asked, "This exam, you see! We weren't just looking for villain-based points. A hero course that rejects those who do the right thing is no hero course! In this job, you risk your life and put your money where your mouth is!"

All Might grinned as he explained, "Rescue points were also a factor here! Another fundamental way for U.A. to evaluate you. Izuku Midoriya has earned EIGHTY-THREE rescue points, earning 88 points in total. You're in first place."

" _You're in_ _ **,**_ " All Might thrust his hand out, " _Come now, Midoriya! This will be your hero academy!"_

* * *

 **Author's Note** : That's the end of this chapter.

One of my main goals in this story is to make the girls more badass. They're already pretty badass but they could be even more badass. Akimi is pretty much my window to see more of the interactions between the females in the class, how they develop and improve their skills.

These first few chapters are quite slow since there isn't much action yet but I quite like writing the different character relationships and interactions.

Anyway, see you on Wednesday.


	3. Welcome to UA

**Author's Note:** Thank you for all the favourites and follows.

As I mentioned in the revised Chapter 1, Chapter 3 is the last of the rewrites so I hope you like it!

* * *

 **Chapter III: Welcome to U.A.**

In a darkened room, the examination results were displayed along a large screen as men and women, the staff of U.A., discussed and assessed the incoming top students. This years competition had been tough and promising with only points between those that made the top spots.

"In third place, with zero rescue points!"

"The one-and-two-pointer faux villains were just itching to capture him," another person said, "In the second half, when the other examinees were slowing down, this guy just kept at it. He's a tough cookie."

"On the other hand, the kid in first place has the highest rescue point I've seen in some time."

"Yes, others have stood against the gimmick in the past, like that girl in second place, but its been a while since we've actually seen someone take it down."

"Kid just makes me wanna go "YEAH!"," Present Mic says with a grin.

"But he was considerably damaged by his own attack," Rescue Girl counters, "Like a child getting a first glimpse of his power."

"That girl in second place," another voice perked, "She looks awfully familiar. And I heard that the top three this year are friends from the same middle school?"

"Yeah, but I'm sure I haven't met her anywhere," someone agreed as murmurs broke out among the staff.

"Well, it looks like we have some promising students this year," an animal-like man concludes, "They'll need a lot of grooming, but they're already becoming talented heroes."

At the back of the room, a tired and gruff looking man with half his face covered by a silver scarf glanced at the screen wearily as he listened to his colleagues analysis and inputs, absorbing all information. God, he hoped he wasn't getting the top three as students – they sound like a headache waiting to happen.

* * *

That evening, Izuku arrived at Takoba Beach Park alone after receiving a text from All Might. He had declined an invitation to go celebrate their results and entrance to U.A. with Katsuki, and instead encouraged Akimi and Inko to go celebrate with the Bakugou family. As he arrived, he saw the slender form of the hero waiting for him along the shore.

"All Might!" Izuku cried upon seeing the man.

"W-who?" the hero choked on his own blood, as a couple in the distance started looking for All Might, "Repeat after me. Just my eyes playing tricks on me!"

"NEVER MIND," the boy said loudly, "IT'S JUST MY EYES PLAYING TRICKS ON ME!"

The couple made various sounds of disappointment as they went back to whatever they were doing, and the hero and his protege sighed in relief. In a split second, the man started grinning down at the younger boy holding his hand up, "Congrats on making first place. I'm impressed."

The high five was met with a smile, and Izuku finally felt like he actually made it.

"You should know that I haven't told the school about our relationship," All Might tells him, "You seem like the type who'd worry about favouritism. That and I wasn't a judge.."

"I appreciate it, sensei," Izuku grinned, "So, you're going to be a teacher at U.A? That was a shocker. That's why we're meeting here even though your office is located in Tokyo's Minato Ward, Roppongi 6-12–"

The man groaned in amusement as he looked towards the sea and sky, "Stop. I couldn't tell anyone until the school made it public knowledge. I figured I could take the job at U.A. whilst searching for my successor. I've been searching for a successor for a while now."

 _Of course he has. He was probably going to choose from amongst the students,_ Izuku thought and it made sense. The boy clenched his fists, looking down as he says, "One For All…You were right. My arm broke after a single punch using full power. I just…can't wield it. I can barely control 8%."

"That's just how it is. If someone suddenly grew a tail, it's not like they'd be able to do tricks with it right off the bat."

"But you'd think I'd be used to it by now or at least have a firmer grasp at it. It has been four month."

"You just have to figure out how to regulate your power," he explains as he picked up a piece of trash, "You can put out just as much as your body can handle. The more you temper your vessel, the better your control."

"Like this," he transforms into his muscled form, crushing the trash in his hands, "And I'm here to remind you that we're not going to be stopping with our daily training, even when you start at U.A. Tomorrow, 5 AM. Tell Akimi and your other friend, if you wish."

"Katsuki? About One For All?"

"No, Young Izuku," the man sweat drops, "To ask him train with you, but only if you want to. Keep One For All to yourself and those who already know for your own safety. I shared the knowledge with Young Akimi so that you would have someone to talk to. Anyway, I won't be appearing in public in my muscled form for a while now that U.A. has made my employment as a teacher public knowledge, so don't worry about Young Bakugou seeing me and asking questions."

"Whoa..Huh?" The couple said in the distance, "All Might? Where'd he come from?!"

"We're running for it, kid," All Might said as he darted off, Izuku following closely behind in order to catch up. The hero glanced at the boy as they hightailed it through the night along the shore. ' _Like when passing the Olympic flame, the new torch burns weakly at first. But the coming tests and trials will fan it. Yes, my own flame will slowly wither and die…my duty is fulfilled!'_

* * *

"Did Deku get in?"

Akimi pouted, "Is that all you have to say to me, Bakago?"

Katsuki greeted Akimi and Inko at the front door to the Bakugou household, wearing sweatpants and a loose tee. His face constantly etched in the same angry, frowning expression drew into a scowl as he realised that Izuku was not with them. His scowl deepened as he realised that he was stuck with his other friend for the rest of the night and she was bound to gang up on him with his own mother. God, he had his work cut out for him.

"Stop scowling, Bakago. Of course Izu made it," Akimi huffed as she watched Katsuki's expression change to something akin to relief, at least in Katsuki-speak, "We wouldn't be here if he didn't. Now, let us in."

The explosive boy moved from the doorway, allowing Inko and Akimi in. Akimi grabbed Katsuki's arm as she walked past, dragging him along into the living area and was that drool at the corners of her mouth?

"Come on, Kaka. I smell Mr. Bakugo's specialty pizza."

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Three teens gathered around the sign to Takoba Beach Park in the early morning. The sun had yet to rise and the teens were shivering slightly as they waited.

"Who the fuck are we waiting for again?"

Before the two cousins replied, the lanky skinny form of All Might arrived.

"Good morning Izuku and Akimi," the man smiled, "Ah, you must be Bakugou Katsuki. You can call me Toshinori. I'll be helping the three of you train for the next two months. Just because you've been accepted at U.A. doesn't mean you can slack off before the term starts."

"Yes, sensei," the two cousins replied as Katsuki gawked.

"Izuku, Akimi, did you do your meditations this morning?"

"We did, sensei."

"Very well," Toshinori nodded, "We'll start a new training regime today starting with ten laps along the length of the beach followed by fifty push ups and fifty sit ups. And then we'll do a fitness evaluation. Any questions? No? Let's go then!"

As the two students and their sensei made their way down to the beach and turned right to start their first lap, Katsuki gawked at them before stumbling to catch up. And if Katsuki had struggled to keep up with the rigorous training regime, then no words were expressed upon it when they saw his eyes brighten with a blazing fire of determination. What in the world have Izuku and Akimi gotten themselves into?

* * *

As spring rolled around, the Midoriya household was getting busy. One teen was running around frantically, making sure everything was packed and ready for their first day at U.A. High School, while the other slowly got ready in her own room. Moments later, Izuku had finally calmed down, believing that he had packed everything twice last night, he finally sat down to tie his shoelaces when Inko started stammering from nerves, "I-Izuku, do you have your tissues?"

"Yeah."

"And your handkerchief? Have you got that?"

"Yes!"

"Akimi, do you have your hanky?"

"I got it," Akimi came out of her room, all dressed and ready, and went to go give Inko a hug and a kiss on the cheek, "Don't worry, Aunty. I'll take care of Izu. I always do."

Inko stopped and smiled at her niece, "Thank you, sweetie."

The girl returned the smile, slipping into her black leather flats as she reached the genkan, tapping the tip of her shoes on the floor twice before moving again. As she opened the door, Izuku got up from his position, checking himself once over again, as he made to follow.

"Izuku," the voice of his mother stopped him in his tracks as he turned to look at her.

"What? I gotta go mum!"

Inko gave her son the biggest smile she could manage, "You look great. I'm really proud of you."

A smile stretched across his face unknowingly as an indescribable kind of happiness and anticipation bubbled in his chest. Izuku gave his mother one final glance as he took a step out of the apartment and towards a new chapter in his life. Things were going to start changing from now on, for better or for worse.

"See you later!"

* * *

The two teens barely made it on time with only five minutes to spare before classes start. In their excitement and nerves to starting school at U.A., they had forgotten to anticipate and factor in the ridiculous size of the academy itself as they scoured the hallways. In fact, they had almost lost one another in their frantic search of Class 1A.

"Could this school be any bigger?" Akimi asked as she looked out the windows along the hallway, admiring the view and the size of everything.

"1-A…1-A…"

They finally stopped in front of gigantic door with the large text '1A' printed atop – they did have to be accessible to everyone after all, and there was no predicting as to who would make it into U.A. in the years to come. Izuku pushed the door open and was greeted with a scene that was just too familiar. Right in front of them was Katsuki, who had his feet propped up on the table as though he owned the world.

"Could he be more of an ass?" Akimi asked rhetorically, rolling her eyes at the scene as she stepped into the classroom.

"Remove your foot from that desk," demanded the guy with the glasses, Examinee 7111, "Such an action is insulting to those who came to U.A. before us as well as the craftsmen who made these desks."

"Like I care. What middle school are you from, you extra?"

"I'm Iida Tenya," the guy introduced himself stiffly, "I'm from Somei Private Academy."

Katsuki leaned forward, a scowl growing on his face, "Somei!? A stuck-up elitist, then? I should blow you to bits."

"Leave the boy alone, Kaka," Akimi tried, moving away from the door.

"What? It would be fun."

At this point, everyone had turned to look at the two teens who just entered the classroom. Tenya immediately made his way towards them.

"Greetings. My name i–"

"We heard," Izuku stammered slightly, "I'm Midoriya Izuku, and thats my cousin, Kawahara Akimi. It's nice to meet you, Iida-san."

Tenya nodded to both of them in greeting before turning his full attention to the nervous boy, "Midoriya-san, you…you perceived the true nature of that practical exam while I did not. I misjudged you! I hate to admit it, but you were the superior candidate."

"I didn't perceive anything," Izuku muttered under his breath glancing at the other boy hesitantly. That was until the nice cute girl from the exams arrived at the scene, startling and pointing at Izuku, "Ah! That curly hair! The plain-looking boy!"

Akimi walked away from the conversation that was going on as she listened to the girl, Uraraka Ochako, introduce herself, happy to let Izuku make some new friends of his own as she went to find her seat. As she walked past Katsuki, with a flick of her hand, she sent a blast of wind that knocked his feet off the table, earning her a scowl and muttered threats. Ignoring him, she grinned and counted the desks to desk number 19.

Finding her seat, Akimi lifted her head and her eyes met something that she was very familiar with, something she hadn't seen in a long while. Heterochromia eyes. One blue, one grey. A head of half red, half white hair that she had loved playing with. A face that she could never forget, etched in shock. And her breath was caught in her throat, the words forming and rolling off her tongue before she could stop it, "Sho…"

"If you're here to socialise, then get out. This is the hero course," a voice broke her out of her trance and Akimi blinked, oblivious to the time that had past as she sat in her seat, very much aware of the eyes on her back.

A haggard-looking man came out of the sleeping bag dressed in dark clothing with a silvery scarf that wrapped around his neck, his face barely visible by all the hair that covered it. But most shockingly, it was his extremely tired eyes that caught the attention of most of the class. He walked to stand at the very front of the class.

"It took eight seconds for you to quiet down," he said, "Time is a precious resource. You lot aren't very rational, are you?"

His words were met with silence. The common thought being, _is he also a Pro Hero_?

"I'm your homeroom teacher, Shota Aizawa. Pleased to meet you," he introduced himself, shocking the majority of the rooms occupants. Their teacher reached into his sleeping bag and pulled out a bunch of blue and white standard uniforms, a tired poker face and hardened eyes that said that he was not one to be trifled with, "Change into your gym clothes and head out to the grounds. Quickly now."

* * *

Class 1A had finally gathered around the training ground, a bundle of nerves, as they watched their teacher. What were they doing here for their first class?

"A test of our Quirks?!"

The class was in complete shock as they watched Aizawa nod.

"What about the entrance ceremony?" Ochaco stammered, "Or guidance sessions?"

"There's no time to waste on that stuff if you want to become a hero," Aizawa muttered between messy black locks, eyeing his students, "U.A. is known for its 'freestyle' educational system and that applies to us teachers as well."

Class 1A was silent as their teacher continued, "Softball throwing, the standing long jump, the 50 meter dash, endurance running, grip strength, side-to-side stepping, upper body training and seated toe touch. You did all these in middle school, yes? Your standard no-Quirks-allowed gym tests."

"This country still insists on prohibiting Quirks when calculating the averages of those records. It's not rational. The department of education is just procrastinating," he lectures, "Midoriya, how far could you throw in middle school?"

"Sixty meters," the teen said with an embarrassed 'eep' as he steps forward into the circle.

"Great, now try it with your Quirk," Aizawa chucks the ball at the boy, "Do whatever you need to. Just don't leave the circle. Give it all you got."

Izuku nodded.

Looking down at his hands, he tried to imagine the best method to use One For All to get the distance he required. Cocking his hand back, ball firmly in his grasps, he activated _Full Cowl_ and his arm lit up with green lightning.

Moving his arm forward, he imagined and willed all the power to move down his arm to his hand and then from his hand to the the the tips of his fingers to the ball as he released it.

The ball moved too quickly to be seen and everyone turned to look at Aizawa-sensei.

"Before we start training, it's important for us to know our limits," Aizawa returned to his lecture as the ball touched down, showing the students the numbers '800m' that displayed on his screen, "That's the first rational step to figuring out what kind of heroes you'll be."

"Woah, this is awesome," a boy with spiky red hair exclaimed, "830 meters? Seriously?"

A girl with pink skin clapped her hands, "So we can use our Quirks for real! Man, the hero course is great!"

"Awesome, you say?"

Aizawa's tone made everyone stop in their tracks, jaws snapping shut. It had a dangerous edge to it. It was as though saying or doing anything at this point would be like poking an angry dragon – nothing good would come out of it.

"You're going to become heroes after three years here and you think it'll be all fun and games?" Aizawa drawled as he loomed over the majority of students, causing them to gulp loudly, "Right. The one with the lowest score across all eight events will be judged _hopeless_ and will be _expelled_."

 _ **"WHAAAAAAAT?!"**_

"Your fates are in our hands," Aizawa laughed scarily, "Welcome to the Hero Course at U.A. High!"

"The lowest scorer will be expelled?" Ochaco exclaimed, "But it's only the first day! I mean, even if it weren't that's totally unfair!"

"Natural disasters, highway pileups, rampaging villains. Calamity is always right around the corner. I'd say Japan is full of unfair things," Aizawa sighed, "Heroes are the ones who correct that unfairness."

"If you were hoping to spend your evenings hanging out at McDonalds. Then I'm sorry to tell you that for the next three years, U.A. will run you through the wringer. _That's Plus Ultra_."

Aizawa let his words sink in before he continued, "Use your strength to overcome all. So bring it. The demonstration is over. Now it's for real."

As Class 1A stood at the training ground, fired up and determined to _not_ loose, they idly wondered if their teacher was really a hero or a villain in disguise, with the last one seemingly to be the most realistic options.

* * *

Toshinori Yagi was sitting in his office, flipping through the class directories and teacher files, stopping when he found Class 1A and the three student profiles that he had been looking for. As he continued to through their class, he stopped when he arrived at the name of their homeroom teacher. _Aizawa Shota. Hero name: Eraser Head._

The man was known for being notorious in expelling students, and that made Toshinori pause for a second.

He blinked and then shrugged. Toshinori was sure that he had trained the three well and that it was unlikely for them to be expelled. Whether or not Aizawa would make his students go through a day in hell however, was an entirely different matter. Though Toshinori seriously doubted that his three underlings would find anything the man threw at them as hell on earth, not with what he had put them through.

* * *

 _Event 1: 50 Meter Dash_

The class had been split into pairs for the race and as each pair raced, the rest of the class would wait by the sidelines. Izuku hung slightly back to glimpse the whole of the track, observing how everyone performed as well as getting a glimpse of everyone's Quirk. Akimi had decided to join her cousin near the rear, but unlike her cousin, she was avoiding the conversation she would undoubtedly have with the half-red, half-white head boy that was staring at her even now, probably wondering if she was actually real or not.

Katsuki, on the other hand, was by the start line, all fired up and ready to blast his way to the finishing line as he watched Tenya Iida speed through the 50 meters in 3.04 seconds, with a frog-like girl – Asui Tsuyu, as Aizawa called – coming in 5.58 seconds.

Next up was Ochako and a boy with a tail. They watched as the race went by and the next pair went up. The average time, it seemed, was around seven seconds save for the few exceptions and a few interesting displays of power. After each race, their classmates seemed to conjugate around the two cousins without Izuku's notice as he focused on each race, leaving it to Akimi to socialise and congratulate everyone.

"Shoto Todoroki, 3.60 seconds."

That announcement was the only time Izuku broke from his concentration as his head swerved to stare at his cousin. She had her back towards him as she spoke to a spiky red head and yellow haired boy, but he could feel the emotions rolling off her. Akimi smiled, excusing herself from two boys, Ejiro and Denki, as she had found out, turning to face her cousin with an emotionless face before blinking and setting her eyes downcast.

"Number 17 and Number 18."

Izuku tore his eyes away from his cousin and made his way to the start line where Katsuki was already standing. The other boy growled at him and Izuku laughed softly.

"What took you so fucking long, Deku?"

Aizawa's voice stopped Izuku from replying, "On your marks."

He lowered his stance and activated _Full Cowl_ , wrapping his feet with green energy simultaneously as electricity cackled throughout his body. His own Quirk wouldn't be fast enough to fly him to the finishing line, but One For All would definitely do the trick.

"Set."

Izuku lifted his gaze to eye the finishing line.

"Go."

And then he was off in full speed, racing forward as fast as he could, paying Katsuki's explosions no mind. His eyes were on the finishing line and hell as if he was going to put months of hard work to waste. This was his time to prove to himself that he was capable and that he had improved. That he was not the same guy he was back in January during the entrance exams, but that he was _better_.

"Midoriya Izuku, 3.75 seconds."

"Bakugou Katsuki, 4.10 seconds."

Izuku grinned as he looked to his friend and racing partner who was glaring at him. They both made their way off the lanes as they evened their breathing, watching out the corner of their eye as Akimi stood, hovering slightly at the start line.

"Better luck next time, Kacchan."

"Shut up, Deku. You're not gonna be ahead much longer."

At the sound of go, Akimi had shot forward immediately using her ability to manipulate air, passing the camera like a jet, before skidding to a stop a few meters away and landing softly on her feet.

"Kawahara Akimi, 3.68 seconds."

The girl grinned a shit-eating grin as she skipped towards the two boys, throwing an arm around each of their shoulders. Akimi looked from Izuku to Katsuki, watching as their face morphed in realisation that she had beat the both of them as she chirped, "Better catch up, losers."

Then she had let go and carried on, skipping to congratulate the other girl, Momo Yaoyorozu, who she raced against with. If the two boys stood as still as statues for a minute, nobody blamed them.

* * *

 _Event 2: Grip Strength_

The class moved into the gymnasium as Aizawa started handing out handgrip dynamometers to all the students. Everyone started gripping the machines as soon as they got theirs and for a few seconds the expanse of the gym was filled with sounds of beeping.

"What's your score, Deku?"

Izuku turned to see Katsuki standing behind him and Izuku lifted his hand grip machine to show him the 64kg displayed on screen. Katsuki grinned and in turn, lifted his to show the boy his display that read 65kg. The other boy rolled his eyes as they turned to look for Akimi who rolled her eyes at them.

"44kg," she muttered softly but was heard by the girls around. They all gathered around and started sharing results, shocked at the results Akimi produced for one of her stature which was way above the female average of 30kg.

The girl blushed, "Ah, it's nothing special, Yaoyorozu-san. I'm sure you produced similar results."

This was confirmed when the girls peered to look at Momo's machine to find '48.5kg' staring back at them.

* * *

 _Event 3: Standing Long Jump_

Katsuki had used his explosive powers again to propel him forward just as Izuku had once again used One For All along his feet to give him the push he needed. Akimi had used the earth to catapult herself as far as she could with a little push from air, but even then, no one could compare to Yuga who had used his navel laser to blast off a whooping distance.

* * *

 _Event 4: Side-Stepping_

Minoru Mineta garnered the most attention in this category with his genius use of his Quirk that allowed him to bounce side-to-side, with Izuku and Akimi following close behind just by sheer speed and experience alone.

* * *

 _Event 5: Throwing_

As soon as the ball left Uraraka Ochako's hands, it didn't stop floating higher and higher. The girl stood in the circle, her gaze turned upwards as her hand shielded her eyes, waiting for the beep that will signal the distance in which her ball travelled. With that thought, the device beeped and Aizawa showed the large infinity sign displayed to the rest of the class.

Katsuki scored a whopping 715.2m with Izuku maintaining his 800m score and Akimi beaming at her 731.6m score.

* * *

 _Event 6: Press Up Test_

In this event, Katsuki, Izuku and Akimi seemed to be the three that lasted longer than everyone else due to the training regime that Toshinori had put them through. Katsuki was the first of the three to drop out of exhaustion with 76 press ups, followed by Akimi with 110 and then Izuku with 130.

* * *

 _Event 7: The 8k Run_

The class was split between boys and girls, with boys given a 10 minute head start. Out of the boys, Tenya had raced through the course coming out first with close second, third and fourth runner ups being Izuku, Shoto and Katsuki.

With the girls, Momo was not allowed her scooter for this race, and thus the race started out with Tsuyu in first place as she leapt past her opponents but was quickly taken over by Akimi in the second half as she began to tire. With Akimi finishing in first place for girls, Tsuyu and Momo were close behind to make second and third.

* * *

 _Event 8: The Forward Bend Test_

The most flexible student of Class 1A had been Tsuyu, beating everyone in her flexibility.

* * *

"Moving along," Aizawa announced, "Time for the results."

Everyone gulped nervously.

"Your total scores simply reflect your performance in each event," he continued, "Explaining the process would be a waste of time, so all you get are the final rankings. Mineta Minoru, you will report to general studies from this day onward."

Half the class stuttered to a pause.

Eyes turned towards the purple grape-head boy who was balling his eyes out with tears. They all grimaced, knowing that they couldn't do anything about it, not really, unless they were ready to offer themselves up in exchange.

"B-b-but"

"This is non-negotiable," Aizawa said without a hint of sympathy, "You had, by far, some of the lowest scores and your are unable to use your Quirk effectively for Hero work. I will not chance having someone in the hero class getting themselves injured or killed because they simply were not ready or suited."

Akimi looked as though she wanted to speak up.

"However, this doesn't mean you won't get a chance to return to the Hero course if you improve and train yourself," Aizawa said before she could, "If you are impressive enough in events like the Sports Festival, General Studies students get the chance to switch to the Hero course. The same happens vice versa. So don't get full of yourselves just because you managed to get in the Hero course. You can all be replaced."

The class paled and whispers broke out.

"Anyway, we're done here. Your documents about the curriculum and such are back in the classroom. Give them a look."

Aizawa left his class dumbfounded.

* * *

1st place: Todoroki Shoto

2nd place: Midoriya Izuku

3rd place: Yaoyorozu Momo

4th place: Kawahara Akimi

5th place: Bakugou Katsuki

* * *

By the time they had finished all the aspects to the fitness test and announced all the results, lunch had rolled by and everyone had returned to the changing rooms in heavy silence as they thought of Mineta Minoru's removal from the Hero Course. ' _That could have been me'_ , was the silent, unspoken thoughts that ran through all their heads. With that said, Akimi and the girls left to the female changing rooms together as the seven girls tried to get their minds off the situation by getting to know one another and bond, leaving the boys in the gym.

When they had finally emerged and entered the cafeteria, the boys had already arrived and Akimi had made her way to sit on the last seat along the row beside Katsuki, who greeted her with a grunt as she put her tray down. They laughed and talked as they ate, getting to know their classmates and hopefully build friendships that last a lifetime. Akimi was halfway through her _gyudon_ when Shoto Todoroki had stopped beside her on her right.

"We need to talk," he said before taking her wrist.

"Hey, who the fuck do you think you are? Can't you tell she's eating, extra?"

"No, its okay, Kaka," Akimi said before things could escalate, "I'll be back."

She got up from her seat, prying Katsuki's grip off her arm and followed as Shoto dragged her off into one of the empty hallways, a short distance from the cafeteria. Even as they stopped, he didn't let go and in fact his grip seemed to tighten slightly as he turned to face her. Heterochromatic blue-grey eyes met silvery grey eyes that were growing wetter by the minute.

"Akimi," he breathed as though he'd been holding his breath, "Where have you been?"

His question was met with silence.

"It's almost been six years, Aki," he continued, " _Six years_. You just left without a goodbye. I had to hear about your parents death _on TV_. You weren't even there for their funeral. You didn't make it to Kamino Middle School like we always dreamed about. You weren't there, Aki. Where were you?"

Unadulterated tears started to stream down her face like a dam had been burst as she croaked, "Shoto...I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Will you ever forgive me?"

"You've been there since I could first remember," he choked on his words, "And then you were just gone. What was I supposed to do?"

"I wanted to tell you," she cried, "You don't know how much I wanted you to be there but Uncle Enji wouldn't let me see you and he told me y-you didn't want to see m-me anymore. I'm s-sorry."

He tugged her wrist and pulled her into a tight hug, one arm around her waist and his other hand in her hair, uncaring of the tears and snot that would later stain his uniform as Akimi buried her face in his chest. He was warm and familiar and welcoming, and Akimi broke down into another round of sobs. Shoto's eyes burned alight with anger and he struggled to control his breathing as he felt her cry again, body trembling.

"And you believed him?" he asked incredulously, "You know I would always want to see you, Akimi. Always."

"You were being distant in the few months before, you know," she said, "You wouldn't even talk to me and I didn't know what to think."

"I'm sorry," Shoto said, his face twisting in guilt. One hand went into his pocket, pulling something out, "I-I was earning money and Father also increased my training."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Akimi frowned up at him as Shoto used his free hand to wipe some of the tears away, "And what did you need money for?"

Shoto flushed slightly in embarrassment, thankful that Akimi didn't seem to notice, "Your birthday present."

From his pocket, Shoto pulled out a beautiful necklace. It was a rose pendant with a tiny red gem at the very centre. Akimi gasped as he placed the pendant in her hands and she stroked it slightly, fingers finding a little button that caused it to open. On one side was a photo of Shoto and Akimi smiling together as children and on the other side was a miniature music box that started to play a soft tune.

"W-what? H-how did you know?" she spluttered, remembering the days she spent outside the shop window, staring at a beautiful and delicate rose necklace, "You did all this for me? I-but this is so expensive, Shoto, I can't accept it."

Shoto nodded, "You used to make us go home the long way just to stare at it for a few minutes."

He took the necklace from her hands and unclasped it, moving behind her to secure it once again. Before she turned back to face him, he lifted her hair up from behind the silver chain, letting his fingers run through her light brown hair as it fell again.

It took everything in Akimi to stop herself from crying again as she to face her best friend. Gosh, he was so much taller than her now. She had to look up slightly to look him in the eyes now. Akimi felt herself smile and laugh lightly as his fingers brushed away the remaining tears. Seeing her smile and laugh again brought a soft smile to Shoto's face, one that he reserved for her and for her only.

"Has it been tough with Uncle Enji?"

"More so without you," he sighed, closing his eyes, "But I'm here aren't I?"

"The doesn't say much," she returns as her right hand reaches to touch his cheek, probing him to open his eyes, "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, Sho."

Despite her tear stained, snot covered, puffy face, Shoto tried to etch that face into his memory – a face that he had almost forgotten on more than one occasion. It was the genuine light in her eyes that said how happy she was to see him and how much she missed him. It was the familiarity of it all despite the years apart and the amount of change they underwent in the past six years. It was the fact that she was back and by his side.

"You're here now and that's all that matters."

It was good to have his best friend back.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Okay, so that's it for the rewrites. A lot of people probably won't like the relationship between Shoto and Akimi, but that was in the original story I wrote and I didn't want to change too much of anything in these rewrites. However, since I've recreated a plot/background for Izuku, Akimi and their parents, I've made Akimi's childhood and her friendship with Shoto important aspects to her character arc later on in the story.

Originally, Akimi was just going to be a very plain love interest for Shoto. So, hopefully, this spices things up and makes this actual **Fan** Fiction, ya know? Cause what's the point if you're just gonna retell the story without changing anything?

Anyway, I haven't actually written the fourth chapter yet. I've received some pretty bad news and I have exams coming up, but I will try to write and upload the next chapter for May 4th, 12PM GMT.


End file.
